


Легенда из башни

by Riru



Series: Маг и п_ла_ин [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crossover, Enemies to Friends, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27527032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru
Summary: Чего только не узнаешь о мире и себе, застряв в другом измерении вдвоём с каким-то магом.
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/X Drake
Series: Маг и п_ла_ин [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011960
Kudos: 6





	Легенда из башни

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Minion Island на One Piece fall fest 2020 на выкладку AU.
> 
> Бета — [Luchiana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana)

«На острове за морем нет ничего живого — только древняя магия да высокая башня. И у "ничего живого" тут все смыслы, которые вы только можете себе вообразить».

Так, вдруг заявил как-то раз Ло, могла бы начинаться легенда об их странном положении, и Дрейк поймал себя на том, что против воли улыбается в ответ.

«Что-то иное, не мёртвое, там всё же есть. Тёмный подвал для бравого, со Светлыми Идеалами, воина. Просторный зал наверху для самого обычного, без Идеалов, мага. И лестница в тысячу ступеней между, по которой один зачем-то при первой возможности прётся ко второму и мешает заниматься своими делами. Это была бы история о моём бесконечном горе».

А потом всё ещё улыбающегося Дрейка перенесло обратно в его подвал.

Они провели в башне порядка ста лет, хотя казалось, что очутились здесь вчера — местное течение времени Ло ещё раньше охарактеризовал ёмким: «Примерно никакое». А единственным событием этой реальности были встречи через равные промежутки времени, и их, признаться, уже затруднительно было сосчитать.

Дрейк легко мог представить, как бы сложилась легенда Ло дальше: его монотонно-скучающий голос придавал бы словам зловещий окрас, не обошлось бы без чего-нибудь вроде пропадающих в ночи детей, отчётливее всего слышащих таинственный шёпот из башни. Потом бессчётное число людей умерло бы, пытаясь проникнуть внутрь. И почему-то Дрейк был уверен, что башня никому бы не далась, а кончалась бы история всегда как-нибудь трагично. Просто из-за банальности «чудесных спасений».

Пожалуй, за столько времени они неплохо узнали друг друга, хоть эта внезапная тяга к сказаниям и была чем-то новым.

Во внешнем мире посреди войны о них обоих скорее всего сразу забыли: пожали плечами, перегруппировались да продолжили сражаться, пока или несущий свет отряд Дрейка, или следовавшие за Ло маги стихий не победили и не отправились бы дальше. Время снаружи не щадило памяти ни о ком и ни о чём; мало кто из вовлечённых в бесконечную войну мог позволить себе поиски душевного покоя, древних знаний и тем более интересоваться легендами.

Полная противоположность тому, как они с Ло коротали теперь время в башне.

Регионам мира не было дела до фольклорных ценностей соседей — чего не скажешь о ценностях материальных и мощных, которые можно захватить силой, подчинить себе и обернуть против этих же соседей. Земли разрывали нескончаемые войны, сжигались города и целые страны поменьше, друг от друга возводились магические и каменные стены, а поверх колдовались диковинные барьеры, зачаровывались исполинские стражи — за всем этим их со вражеским магом запертость в древнем ритуале неизвестного происхождения едва ли заслуживала внимания.

И уж в древней магии ли было дело, в здешнем течении времени или в самом Дрейке, но он ловил себя на том, что по миру снаружи скучает не то чтобы сильно. Поначалу-то не скучал, лишь для порядка заявляя Ло, что его долг выбраться и дальше быть человеком чести. Вставал во весь свой рост и дежурно заявлял, махая топором, красиво переливающимся сплетением белых нитей. Впрочем, Ло зрелища не ценил.

Да, скучать с ним никогда не приходилось, хотя начиналось их общение из рук вон плохо.

По первости никак не получалось настроиться на режим башни, а неожиданные появления Дрейка не раз приводили к тому, что маг — тогда ещё, конечно, не представившийся даже — оказывался прерван посреди очередного ритуала и с криками вроде «Месяц подготовки, урод!» или «Это была единственная таинственная шестерёнка!» нападал. Не считая нападок и оскорблений, они и не разговаривали. Магические ритуалы действовали на Дрейка как красная тряпка — и то, что одеваться маг любил именно что в красные тряпки, а в магии предпочитал алые и огненные заклинания, не помогало.

Как-то раз Дрейк с порога заявил:

— Тебе не кажется, маг, что в прошлый раз ты... погорячился?

— Опять припёрся, — дёрнулся тот, выронил что-то из рук и резко развернулся, брезгливо оглядывая его с головы до ног. — Надо же, и нагрудник от сажи с прошлого раза оттёр. Небось, всё это время придумывал это подобие шутки — решил же поделиться. — Дрейк в ответ только и уставился: на диалог он как-то и не рассчитывал. И на то, что у мага будет такой низкий голос — в противоположность выкрикиваемым в отчаянии заклинаниям. А ещё на то, что, начав говорить, тот решит ни в чём себе не отказывать. — Можешь прийти сюда только раз в чёрт знает сколько времени, и за двадцать таких вот раз не воспользовался возможностью просто этого не делать. Одного этого хватило бы, чтобы убедиться в твоей полной бесполезности, не знай я о ней изначально.

— Я не уверен, что могу взять и не подниматься по этой лестнице… — всё-таки решил вставить Дрейк.

— А проверять нет смысла, верно. Надо же следовать пути, раз он, такой чёткий и понятный, есть. Зачем задавать вопросы? Почему я не удивлён, это же так… по-вашему, — он устало тёр виски, не особо даже Дрейка в чём-то обвиняя — просто констатируя факты. Дрейк уже заметил, что магу были свойственны дотошность и систематизированность: было видно по порядку во всём, за чем он его заставал. Тем временем тот всё продолжал: — Вот я проверил всё, и со своей стороны не могу тебя не пустить, а вежливо попросить убраться не в моём стиле. Вот, нападаю каждый раз, честно пытаюсь убить. Обычно, кстати, не вступая в диалог, эта твоя идея поговорить мне тоже не нравится, — злобно сообщил он.

— Верно, потому что стиль — это важно, даже в какой-то магической ловушке, — зацепился хоть за что-то Дрейк, почему-то смутившись. И непроизвольно добавил: — Но вообще я не ожидал ничего другого от такого чудовища, как ты.

— Как предсказуемо, — сразу напрягся маг. — Знаешь, всё-таки нет. Я не считаю, что в тот раз погорячился, и планирую повторить.

С этими словами он схватил со стола книгу и яростно обрушил Дрейку на голову каскад заранее заключённых в стены атакующих рун.

Тогда Дрейк снова проиграл. И Ло в их двадцатом бою, и себе в попытке удержаться и не заговорить с чёртовым магом, и ещё раз себе — в том, чтобы не засмотреться на всё это подготовленное магическое изобилие в целом и новую особо сложную руну в частности. Руну, вылетевшую из алькова прямо в Дрейка и положившую бою конец. Что тут было отрицать: Ло тогда здорово всё спланировал. А Дрейк в ответ хорошо подготовился к следующему поединку.

Конечно, Дрейку и не приходило в голову сожалеть о том, что если не нападал маг, нападал он сам. Годы военной выучки: от ничтожества, таскающего валуны по грязи, до подающего большие надежды воина, допущенного до стратегических задач и освоившего все доступные техники. Годы уставов, правил, целая жизнь установок. И всё под ровным слоем пропаганды о вражеских волшебниках, не знающих чести, не ценящих людских свобод, только и делающих, что творящих бесчинства своими проклятыми, неправильными ритуалами. Запертый с ним в башне безымянный маг был слишком уж яркой иллюстрацией всего, против чего его учили воевать, ради борьбы с чем жить; всего, что Дрейк должен был до последнего вдоха пытаться уничтожить — даже в шаге от смерти, одной лишь силой воли.

Жалеть о тех временах не особо выходило даже сейчас: шанса не напасть, едва увидев друг друга, у них не было. От вида его брони в глазах Ло загорался золотой огонь, и инстинкты гнали собственную магию лазурью в кровоток; боевая стойка Дрейка сразу отражалась в напряжённой позе напротив, и под кожей расходилось только одно желание: убить. И они обрушивали друг на друга всё, что было, без остатка: от сломанных о магические барьеры орудий из света, до пущенных на последние капли маны заклинаний, разбившихся об броню, до ссаженных в последующей рукопашке костяшек пальцев и обломанных в отчаянии зубов.

Потом время выходило, и по щелчку Дрейк оказывался снова в уединении подземелья, медленно залечивал раны и чинил над собой подобающие наказания за то, что не одержал окончательной победы, остаток времени до следующего боя проводя в тренировках и невесёлых мыслях.

Какое-то время они выигрывали по очереди, а потом Ло побеждать перестал. Сам вызов принимал — для разминки или проверяя что-то новое, — а потом ему надоедало и он глупо подставлялся под удар посильнее, заканчивая бой. Сначала Дрейк боялся, что этим они нарушат какой-то баланс башни и навлекут беду, но ничего не случилось. Если они и правда были здесь уже век, как недавно с удивлением высчитал и сообщил ему Ло, то всю вторую половину побеждал он. И ничего не менялось.

Поначалу события смешивались и пролетали совсем быстро: Дрейк едва помнил, где он и кто, а кроме ненависти и жажды нового боя, бывало, ничего не вызывало желания даже вставать с каменного пола между встречами. Сначала всё так и шло по нарастающей: он слепо бросался на мага, полный рвения, а потом отчаяния, но убить его так и не сумел, даже дойдя до полной трансформации.

Что-то именно в ней мага привлекло особо: он почти смешно уставился, потеряв концентрацию на барьере, который с не перестающим поражать Дрейка мастерством совмещал с нападающими заклинаниями — и это стало чуть ли не самой короткой их схваткой, потому что концентрацию Ло не терял никогда.

Это также стало первым разом, когда они спокойно поговорили. Чуть ли не разорванный пополам, Ло по законам башни был вполне себе живым на каменных плитах и, поняв, что обратившись обратно после использования такого количества магии, Дрейк лежит где-то рядом без возможности пошевелиться, лениво начал далёкую от цивилизованной, но беседу.

Сказал, что для начала Дрейку не стоит звать его такими величавыми титулами и малевать «чудовищем»: он самый простой маг. А если точнее — так и быть — «Ло». В первое Дрейк верить не собирался ни на гран — он многое знал о способностях магов Империи и такой магии не видел ни разу, — а вот получив имя, странным образом напрягся.

Потом Ло сказал, что Дрейк представился в первую же встречу — ещё снаружи, в обычном мире, — только встав в боевую стойку, «как идиот». Видите ли, это было настолько до зубного скрежета благородно, что вызывало тошноту до сих пор — и Ло нисколько не жалеет, что напал.

Времени этого лежания в полном сознании выдалось довольно много, а Ло и правда любил поговорить. Дрейк сначала и не отзывался вовсе, заслушавшись едким и пытающимся чётко бить по больному и его «Светлым Идеалам» голосом — и не столько даже неожиданно приятным звучанием, почти собравшим у Дрейка в голове картину, почему именно за Ло следовали маги, а тем, как он дотошно опирался на логику и знания во всём, что говорил. Даже в таком положении, когда кто угодно другой, по мнению Дрейка, паниковал бы о том же ранении в половину тела. И даже притом, что следовали маги за Ло по простым поселениям, сжигая на своём пути ни в чём не повинных людей.

Дрейк не был уверен, говорил Ло с ним или больше с самим собой, но многое узнал. Что между их встречами в реальном мире проходит куда больше времени, чем кажется здесь. Что убить друг друга насмерть они, видимо, не могут, но и не драться совсем вроде бы тоже. Находятся они в каком-то ритуале, скорее всего повязанном с лесом, где друг на друга напали: эта пограничная область была изучена мало, а конкретно их магия вполне могла в сочетании дать неожиданный эффект.

Последнее он сказал почти с воодушевлением, даже про «равные силы» вслух добавил, отчего Дрейк опять смутился и продолжил лежать молча, пытаясь унять скачущие от всей этой информации мысли. Может, от этого последнего заявления — особенно.

Ло долго соотносил их разные, но чем-то дополняющие друг друга знания и способности — к каждому качеству Дрейка, правда, добавляя едких замечаний и больше мечась от почти осязаемой внутренней борьбы интереса к этим самым качествам Дрейка и ненависти ко всему, что они представляют. Пройдясь, кажется, по всему систематизированному в голове перечню, замолк.

А потом вдруг поднял над собой руку, проверяя подвижность кисти, и спросил:

— Я одного не понимаю, чего ты вообще за мной гнался? Не скрою, я польщён: о твоём отряде слышал даже простой маг вроде меня.

— Отчёт был, что вдоль границы сожгли пару мирных деревень, и магию вашей империи сложно с чем-то спутать даже по описанию: если с особой жестокостью — точно вы. Мне велели расследовать и положить этому конец. Я только получил повышение, хотелось выслужиться, так что вопросов я не задавал. Чему ты, конечно, едва ли удивлён.

Ло напряжённо замер, будто и не ожидал ответа: может, решил, что Дрейк уже отрубился. Медленно опустил руку назад и продолжил отчего-то неуверенным голосом:

— И никаких сомнений? Убить меня, как шавку, и вернуться к важным делам? Только потому что я был лидером группки магов и маршрут уликам подходил?

— Теперь, когда ты спросил, — нахмурился Дрейк, — это было не в твоём… стиле. Ты пользуешься другой магией.

— И что же это могло значить? — теперь Ло звучал заинтересованно. «Стиль» и вовсе пропустил мимо ушей.

— Или что это делали за тебя, чтобы не марал руки, или… что за вами гнался не только я, — нехотя признал он.

Ло долго молчал.

— Я примерно знаю, как у вас поступают с магическим даром, в этом между «нашими» и «вашими» куда больше общего, чем всем хочется признавать. Повода верить мне у тебя нет, но все свои «чудовищные» знания я получил для того, чтобы никому не служить, было уж не до того, с жестокостью или без. Но на потенциал проверяют всех детей — меня бы никогда не оставили в покое, не с этой сраной войной. Почти всю жизнь я скрывался, но вот решил пересечь материк и затеряться там, где войны нет, — как-то горько сказал он. Вздохнул и едко добавил: — Только вот не смог отказать тем, кто напросился со мной. И те поселения сами приглашали нас отдохнуть. А вот имперская канцелярия, какой бы хаотичной ни была, оказалась против.

— Я... знаю их методы, — напряжённо отозвался Дрейк с закравшимся из ниоткуда сочувствием. Методы он и правда знал: к результатам работы канцелярии не могло подготовить никакое обучение, и молодые бойцы регулярно теряли рассудок от особенно успешных… зачисток. А вот о том, что эти методы применяют к своим, Дрейк не знал, и почему-то это знание неприятным зудом разошлось под кожей.

— Тогда ты понимаешь, почему мне не было смысла идти назад. Оказаться на вашей территории было в рамках плана. Перевести дыхание, не думать о том, скольких за нами сожгли заживо, — тут голос Ло дрогнул, — и рискнуть в последний раз… — Он немного помолчал и почти спокойно закончил: — Встретить кого-то твоего уровня в план не входило.

— Встреть ты кого слабее, он был бы мёртв, а тебя бы не нашли.

— Его бы тоже не нашли, — холодно отозвался Ло. — А будь слабее я, ты бы отмыл кровь с белых сапог и отправился ловить новых магов и воевать войну, ни разу обо мне не вспомнив.

Опустилась тяжёлая тишина.

— Меня никогда не спрашивали, хочу ли я воевать. Не после того, как я пробудил… форму.

— Верно. Это даже иронично, нет? Как там оно… «Изредка появляется в стране чудо, доказывающее Избранность Света, но один раз из сотни — проклятое и неправильное, которое надо уничтожить, чтобы никто про такой его искажённый вид не узнал». Ну, если я верно понял.

— Примерно так, — хмыкнул Дрейк. — Разве что со «чтобы никто не узнал» вышел, видимо, какой-то просчёт.

— Ого, — Ло ненадолго задумался. — И почему мне кажется, что ты жив только потому, что баланс сил нынче не на «избранной светлой» стороне, а не из-за внезапно открывшегося нового взгляда на бесполезные вечные ценности? — вдруг зло спросил он. И продолжил уже себе под нос: — Которые, кстати, полная чущь. Сила есть сила, ты разве что стены тут не разнёс. Что может быть неправильного, отказываться из-за каких-то суеверий.

Отвечать совсем не хотелось, а сам Ло в итоге неловко замолчал: то ли вспоминая ещё подробностей и делая выводы сам, то ли просто смутившись, то ли от какого-то сочетания и того, и другого.

— А ещё не в моём положении было думать о том, виновен ли каждый отдельный маг, — нехотя признал Дрейк через какое-то время.

Ло не сдержал смешка:

— Будто это что-то меняет.

Почему-то это меняло всё, но именно в этот момент Дрейка перенесло обратно, обдумывать последствия в гордом одиночестве. Мысль о том, что как только их разделяло, раны начинали заживать, впервые отозвалась внутри не досадой, а теплом. Дрейка почти физически колола ирония того, что от простого разговора он сочувствует магу. А потом зуд под кожей вырвался наружу, и внутри долго — красивой лазурью через белые нити — сначала трескалось всё, во что он верил с первого вдоха, а потом медленно обретало новую, текучую форму, и почему-то дышать в ней становилось легче.

В следующий раз Дрейк предложил не драться и посмотреть, что будет. Ло на это удивлённо поднял брови — и этот простой, но тогда ещё непривычный жест заставил сердце Дрейка пропустить удар. Что с ним сделала последовавшая улыбка Ло, тогда и вовсе увиденная впервые, Дрейк признавать отказывался. Сосредоточиться мешала точно. Так он и стоял столбом перед подошедшим и разглядывающим его Ло, как идиот, только и отвечая на вопросы, точно ли восстановился от трансформации «или она раз в пятилетку, и его теперь надо лечить». Заверял, что в порядке, не давая волнению от таких нежданных близости и переживаний о себе отразиться в голосе.

Выяснили, что не драться совсем просто продлевает время, отведённое Дрейку наверху башни. На второй день Ло наскучило, и он отравил его каким-то зельем. Конечно, это было неожиданно — маги, встречавшиеся Дрейку, предпочитали полагаться на заклинания, а не прикладные науки, — но едва ли удивительно: ведь Ло до чужого мнения, ограничений в знаниях и «вечных ценностей» дела не было.

В итоге Дрейк не мог не согласиться с тем, что Ло был хорош во всём, в чём сам он не был, а их запертость вдвоём в башне закладывала в голову мысль, что Дрейк чем-то его дополнял. Что со всем этим делать, правда, он так и не решил.

Они всё чаще говорили, хоть и кончались разговоры обычно тем, что чем-то задевали друг друга и всё равно вступали в бой. Со временем даже как-то нехотя, что ли. Если, конечно, у Ло не появлялось новых требующих практики заклинаний.

Но как-то раз вместо приветствия Ло осторожно протянул:

— Не могу сказать, что мне всё ещё по душе с тобой драться.

И что-то в этом удивило Дрейка куда больше всего остального — даже недавно пришедшей Ло в голову легенды, которую могли бы сложить об их мистической башне.

Терпеливо ожидая ответа, Ло аккуратно снял склянку с алхимической конфорки, убрал огонь, отставил остальные ингредиенты. Для кого-то, кто не может никуда выходить, «в отличие от некоторых», он очень уж подозрительно занимался в каждую встречу чем-то новым. Ничего загадочного: лишь бы Дрейк не додумывал лишнего, Ло давно проговорился, что новые вещи появляются сами. Сокрушенно добавил тогда, что книги в библиотеке тоже меняются. Ворчал, что, мол, приходится периодически жертвовать частью, потому что «несменяемые» полки слишком уж маленькие. На последовавший тогда вопрос, не может, что ли, запомнить прочитанное с первого раза, впервые при Дрейке рассмеялся. А потом, конечно, разозлился и напал.

До длящейся уже довольно долго алхимии разводил грядки с ядами, которые сам же в пылу боя и сжёг — конечно, обвинив Дрейка во всём на свете с особым пристрастием. А перед этим, кажется, безрезультатно пытался ковать ножи, бросив это гиблое дело с чем-то вроде: «Оружие — это всё-таки тупо. Ну, сам знаешь — ты ведь в нём хорош. Наверное, это связано».

Баланс между взаимными оскорблениями, прямыми нападениями, спокойными разговорами и признанием вслух, что один умеет что-то, чего не умеет другой, не давался им, пожалуй, до сих пор.

Иногда из-за сущей ерунды, как после признания Ло в нежелании драться и вышло.

И всё же, снова оказавшись в тесном ему теперь подвале, Дрейк понял, что уже не может заставить себя ненавидеть Ло. Несчётно времени ушло на то, чтобы избавиться от вколоченного, прошитого через всю душу под кожей невидимым белым желания слепо напасть. Но со временем зудеть внутри перестало, а собственная магия, вплетённая в душу и тело, стала ощущаться правильной — не чьей-то и для кого-то, а только его. А трансформация, хоть и продолжала надолго оставлять без сил, не вызывала уже в нём самом никакого отторжения. Нахождение здесь сделало Дрейка просто… Дрейком. Может, в том, что Ло настаивал, что он «просто маг», и не было никакой уловки.

В конечном итоге они оба были всего лишь людьми.

И может, раз не стало смысла драться, стоило попробовать остаться в следующий раз. Если постоянные победы Дрейка ничего не меняли, едва ли башня отреагирует и на это. А проверять питьё на яды Дрейк втихаря научился.

— Ты как-то рано, — нахмурился Ло, развернувшись к нему от алхимической... станции. Теперь конструкция вымахала в человеческий рост и стала совсем уж сложной: сплошь из механизмов и рычагов. Только по разложенным ингредиентам и готовым колбам и можно было понять её предназначение. Если, конечно, верить, что разложены они здесь не для отвода глаз.

— А ты отгрохал машину, с которой разве что мир захватывать. Хотел сделать мне сюрприз, а я всё испортил? — беззлобно поинтересовался Дрейк.

— Возможно. С нами, магами, никогда не угадаешь. Всё непонятное — по нашей вине.

Он только хмыкнул.

— Иногда кажется, что ты здесь так всё время и молчишь, дожидаясь моей компании с беззубыми провокациями наперевес.

— Ты не то чтобы неправ, — лукаво ухмыльнулся Ло. Но нахмурился обратно и отвернулся к своей сложной машине: — Но у нас здесь неширок выбор собеседников. Хотя не удивлюсь, если ты ведёшь философские разговоры с какой-нибудь особо белой подвальной стеной. В остроумии тебе только с чем-то таким и соревноваться. Никогда не интересовался, как там вас тренируют коротать время между дурацкими медитациями.

— Я не уверен, что война до сих пор идёт, — пожал плечами Дрейк. — Так что, может, никак уже не тренируют.

— Да, я тоже, — отвлечённо вздохнул Ло, вытаскивая дымящуюся красным колбу и ставя на специальную подставку. А потом вдруг застыл. — Погоди, и когда у тебя появилось это ощущение?

— Если ты прав и между нашими встречами снаружи проходит по году, то лет пять назад, кажется, — потёр подбородок Дрейк. Ло о чём-то задумался с занесённой над столом рукой, так что он решил пока пройтись по залу и отметить изменения в обстановке. — Я помню, что башня более-менее потакает твоим исследовательским прихотям, но тут всё теперь больше похоже на машинную мастерскую, а не комнату магических ритуалов. Я почти тревожусь, что ты соберёшь себе механическую броню и начнёшь стрелять — плакало тогда всё моё кузнечное мастерство.

Ло теперь развернулся и странно смотрел на то, как он мерит комнату шагами. Не хмурился больше, а будто что-то оценивал или высчитывал.

— Звание фанатика брони, освящённой светом небес, только твоё, — отмахнулся он, — и это сейчас неважно. Если мы в одно и то же время почувствовали окончание войны, то она и правда могла кончиться, — Ло, казалось, сам не верил в эти слова, теперь глядя прямо на него. — Но разве это возможно? Что могло произойти?

— Я не из тех, кто поверит, пока не увидит, — скрывая вдруг накатившее волнение, сказал Дрейк, уставившись в ответ. — Мне единственной вероятностью кажется... какое-то изменение мира? Общая угроза? Может, какое-то открытие или новые технологии в целом? — предположил он. И неуверенно обвёл рукой комнату.

Ло почти пугающе сфокусировал на нём взгляд. С минуту совсем уж сосредоточенно думал о чём-то, а потом вдруг трагично всплеснул руками:

— Нет, я просто не понимаю, как ты можешь иногда оказываться прав! Со всеми своими идеалами и добела выжженными мозгами. Я оскорблён.

— М… ладно? — растерялся Дрейк. — Ты это к чему?

— К тому, что обстановка здесь меняется раз в проходящий снаружи год, давая мне новые материалы для исследований. И технические куски были всегда, потому что я считаю, что работающий механизм не уступает правильно прочтённому заклинанию, а ключ к тому, чтобы быть сильнее всех, в том, чтобы суметь правильно их соединить.

— Магию с машинами? Звучит… не очень безопасно, — нахмурился Дрейк.

— Вопрос не в твоей оценке этой идеи, вопрос в её выполнимости, — поучительно заметил Ло. — В любом случае, это было моей целью ещё до попадания сюда, а башня оказалась неоценимым помощником. И если поначалу у меня появлялись бесполезные единичные шестерёнки, то в последние десятилетия исследования в этой области действительно сильно продвинулись, — он опять задумался.

— И если механизмы прочнее или точнее магии, то это может быть достаточно угрозой для обеих держав, чтобы пойти на отчаянные шаги, — осторожно сказал Дрейк.

— Хорошая теория, — кивнул Ло. — Вряд ли одна из сторон победила, скорее, заключили фиктивный мир и сходят с ума во время официальных визитов. О, я почти готов заплатить за то, чтобы посмотреть, как чинная делегация в белой броне отреагирует на подпольные бои в столице Империи: то ещё злачное местечко, требующее освещения выжигающим лучом километрового радиуса, — ухмыльнулся он.

— Вашей делегации понравились бы наши парады, — ответно расплылся в улыбке Дрейк.

— О, так и представляю. Но с порядками моих соотечественников раскланяться в лицо достаточно вежливо простое дело — целые школы светской магии существуют не просто так, иначе все давно бы друг друга перетравили и с вами стало бы некому воевать. — На что Дрейк издал удивлённый смешок: использование магии для такого едва ли пришло бы в голову кому-то ещё, но сомневаться в том, что Ло серьёзно, не приходилось. Тем более тот решил дальше делиться традициями: — Зато в Империи любят тайные переписки. Готов поспорить, зашифрованные впечатления от парадов, храмов Света и каких-нибудь глупых обычаев издают как газету, и весь свет Империи с главой тайной канцелярии в первых рядах читают её, как самый диковинный роман.

— Что-то, пожалуй, так просто не изменишь, — всё ещё улыбаясь, заметил Дрейк.

— Да… — Ло снова задумался.

— Я бы, пожалуй, на всё это посмотрел.

Ло странно на него покосился.

— А я бы нашёл место скопления всех технологий, — осторожно сказал он. — Хоть и не знаю, где оно географически.

— Ещё я всегда хотел сплавать на восток, за море, — почему-то решил поделиться и Дрейк, раз уж зашёл такой разговор. — Там страна с совсем другой магией, а в монастыре есть своё учение о том, как достигнуть внутреннего покоя.

— Да, тебе его точно недостаёт, — почти тепло улыбнулся Ло. — О, там ведь и тёмный храм есть — может, мне стоило бы сплавать с тобой и научиться плохому. Кажется, они тоже столетиями друг с другом воюют. Заимствование культур, не иначе.

— Или человеческая природа.

— Как философски.

— Мне лестно, что ты рассматриваешь вариант куда-то со мной сплавать.

— Я допускаю, что слыша «сплавать», ты представляешь не только белые сплавы в своей кузне, да.

— И снова ты мне льсти... — Дрейк вдруг застыл и прищурился. — Погоди.

— А? — нервно переступил с ноги на ногу Ло.

— Ты никогда не говоришь мне ничего лестного, — спокойно сказал он. — Что не так?

— Глупости. Всё отлично, — чуть ли не покраснев, Ло отвёл глаза и сделал вид, что рассматривает что-то на полке у стены.

— Ты знаешь, как отсюда выбраться, — вдруг понял Дрейк.

И пришлось резко вспоминать все выводы о том, что они с Ло — простые люди, мысленно повторять решение перестать драться, калейдоскопом крутить в сознании всё хорошее за сотню лет в этой башне — потому что выжигающий луч света радиусом в километр вдруг показался Дрейку невероятно заманчивой идеей.

Ло молчал, так и глядя в стену. Потом боязливо покосился на Дрейка, увидел в его глазах что-то, снова быстро отвернулся. Если его что-то и терзало, то виду он не подавал — может, и сам владел этой их «светской магией», но скорее всего просто давно всё изучил и почему-то решил не поднимать вопрос.

Да, скучать с ним не получится никогда. Причём мысль о том, что хотелось бы это проверить, почему-то остудила и успокоила.

Тут Ло, устав от своих гляделок, обречённо вздохнул и сказал:

— У меня... есть пара идей, верно.

— О которых не стоило ни разу упомянуть.

— Тебе… слишком нравился твой подвал, — продолжал мяться Ло.

— Даже если так, мы заперты тут вместе. Если ответ в твоих книгах, то у меня к ним доступа не было.

— Башня работает не так, не стоит теперь включать дурака, — почти зло отрезал Ло.

Дрейк задумался.

— Ключ может быть в том, что наши способности дополняют друг друга. Мы и попали сюда из-за них.

— Грубо говоря, да, — нехотя подтвердил он.

— Но ты не хотел выходить, а я удобно не поднимал тему.

— Может, ты и сам не хотел, — огрызнулся он.

— Может, — легко согласился Дрейк, успокаиваясь окончательно. — Но спустя сто лет едва ли нас станут искать.

И, кажется, впервые в жизни широко, искренне улыбнулся. Он правда не хотел отсюда выбираться: не в войну, не в подвал, так похожий на подвал здешний, не чтобы гончей выслеживать и рвать, кого прикажут. Но если мир и правда настолько изменился…

Вот теперь Ло пялился так, будто втихаря сделал с лицом что-то магически-неестественное, лишь бы не выдать какую-то тайну. Но Дрейк не придал этому особого значения, впервые думая о том, что снаружи можно действительно теперь отправиться куда угодно.

Потом Ло прочистил горло:

— Ну, мы можем попробовать. Скорее всего тебе нужно отлить корпус и зачаровать инструменты, а мне сделать другую половину работы. Должно получиться.

— Если башня работает так, как мы думаем.

— Верно.

Луч вышел поуже километра, но зато вполне себе сплетением света и огня. Башня красиво рассыпалась магической пылью вместе с кузней, лабораторией и даже библиотекой Ло, но он, как и сам Дрейк, стоял и тупо пялился на медленно растворяющиеся в осеннем воздухе лоскуты, уже едва похожие на кирпичи и страницы, ничего не говоря — скучать по башне они, кажется, не собирались.

День на третий бесцельного пути с перерывами на сон и то, чтобы поймать и приготовить еды — причём само наличие потребности в сне и пище вызывало у Дрейка что-то вроде восторга, — Ло резко остановился и хмуро сказал:

— Ладно, Дрейк-я. Лесть внутри другого измерения лестью, но теперь ты можешь пойти... куда угодно? — Он неуверенно переступил с ноги на ногу и явно куда менее грозно, чем собирался, добавил: — Расскажешь, почему за мной плетёшься?

— Мне некуда идти, — просто сказал Дрейк, потому что это всё объясняло.

Что-то нечитаемое мелькнуло золотом у Ло во взгляде: не отсвет беспокойства, не зов неконтролируемой магии — просто отразился позабытый ими обоими солнечный свет. И Дрейк смотрел на него, будто впервые: на то, как тёплый ветер играл с его чёрными волосами, заставляя Ло с удовольствием ёжиться. Подумалось, что и Ло смотрит по-новому: прошёлся взглядом от рыжей повязанной в неровный хвост копны до глаз и так и продолжил, не моргая, смотреть. Словно что-то искать.

Потом, решив что-то, Ло всё-таки осторожно начал, всё ещё глядя Дрейку в глаза:

— Я читал в своей магически сменяющейся библиотеке, что портовый город к югу нынче тонет в пиратских разборках. Не самый заманчивый выбор, но в порохе и ядрах там настоящий прорыв. И всё, что угодно, можно взять силой, а я как раз немного на мели. Так что я подумал… — он отвёл взгляд и недовольно поджал губы.

И Дрейк, улыбнувшись, не мог ему не помочь:

— С чего-то стоит начинать, — кивнул он. — Там и за секретами востока плыть ближе, а заодно можно проверить, насколько мы стали сильнее. — И совсем уж глупо добавил: — Не терпится увидеть пиратский корабль в твоём неповторимом стиле.

На что Ло выдохнул, запрокинул голову и искренне засмеялся — каким-то тоже новым, свободным и звонким звуком, — жадно вдыхая воздух настоящего мира, где их никто, кроме, может, друг друга, не мог бы больше лишить воли. И эта свобода, пожалуй, стоила всего, через что пришлось пройти — едва ли она казалась бы такой сладкой, будь её не с чем сравнить.

И остаться Дрейк правда хотел именно здесь: удостовериться, что с Ло никогда не станет скучно.


End file.
